1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for cleaning buildings, and in particular to a roof brush and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
A cleaning problem associated with roofs is the accumulation of leaves and twigs that builds up from surrounding trees and large plants over time. This problem is especially pronounced in the case of screen enclosure roofs, such are commonly used over swimming pools. Surrounding trees tend to drop their leaves, berries, twigs, and flowers onto the screen pool enclosure, and the result is a load of tree trash accumulated on the screen enclosure roof. The problem then becomes removing this debris from the pool enclosure screen roof.
The problem is tougher than it might seem at first glance. Pool enclosures are typically made of aluminum extruded frame, with screen material covering the aluminum frame. Thus, unlike most building roofs, screen roofs are not safe to walk on, because an individual so doing would fall through the screen.
Even if a would-be screen roof cleaner only walked on the extruded aluminum roof frame, such a position is precarious, and if the individual were to fall, he could injure himself. In addition, many aluminum roof frames aren""t strong enough to safely walk on.
One cleaning method which has been attempted is using a hose to blast the vegetation off the screen roof from the inside of the screen room. Unfortunately, this approach has the effect of turning the accumulated vegetable matter into a soggy mess, considerably heavier than the dry mess we started out with. Once the accumulated vegetable matter is wet, it becomes even more difficult to remove than when dry.
Existing Designs
A number of patents have been granted for articulated brooms and other cleaning devices capable of cleaning hard-to-reach places. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,867 and 2,896,239 were granted to Mr. Bugbird for gutter cleaning devices. While these patents taught a brush and a broom respectively held to a handle, the angle between the broom or brush and the handle was only adjustable from the ground, and thus these devices were not suitable for cleaning wide expanses of screen roof. In addition, no provision was taught for keeping the brush or broom on the roof at the end of a cleaning stroke.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,311, 5,853,209 and 3,773,375 were granted Lavallee, McDermott and Nehls respectively. While these patents taught a brush or other cleaning device hingedly attached to a handle, they all taught methods of use where the angle between the brush and the handle was set on the ground, and was not adjustable during use. For this reason, it would be difficult to keep the brush in contact with the roof to be cleaned.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a roof cleaning brush which could have an angle between its brush and its handle adjustable during use. This feature would enable the brush to remain in contact with a roof being cleaned by virtue of gravity pushing the brush down onto the roof being cleaned.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide the brush portion of the roof brush with a horn to prevent the brush from falling off the roof being cleaned at the end of each stroke.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roof brush which is capable of cleaning a screen building roof which permits an individual operating the roof brush to remain standing on the ground while cleaning the screen building roof. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a horizontal arm pivotally attached to a vertical arm at a pivot assembly, and a cleaning head at an extreme of the horizontal arm opposite the pivot assembly. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include time savings, elimination of the requirement of a ladder, and increased cleaner safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roof brush which permits a cleaning head to be pulled all the way to the edge of a screen roof being cleaned, so that debris on the screen roof can be brushed off the screen roof, without the cleaning head falling off the edge of the screen roof. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a cleaning head horn attached to a cleaning head. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include time saved by not having to re-position the cleaning head on the screen roof, as well as better cleaning of the screen roof.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a roof brush which is capable of cleaning a screen roof with a liquid solution while brushing the screen roof. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include at least one horizontal arm bore, a hose attachment on the horizontal arm communicating with the horizontal arm bore, a cleaning head manifold communicating with the horizontal arm bore, and at least one cleaning head aperture in the cleaning head. An advantage associated with the realization of this object is better quality cleaning of the screen roof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roof brush which can be easily swung into position on a screen roof to be cleaned. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a horizontal arm pivotally attached to a vertical arm at a pivot assembly, and a cleaning head at an extreme of the horizontal arm opposite the pivot assembly. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include time saved positioning the cleaning head and elimination of the necessity of using a ladder to position the cleaning head.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a roof brush whose design is optimized to remove organic debris from screen roofs. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a cleaning head having bristles attached at a bristle angle of 72xc2x0xc2x120xc2x0 relative to a horizontal arm. Advantages associated with the realization of this object include more efficient screen roof cleaning, along with the attendant cost and time savings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roof brush method of use which provides safe and easy roof cleaning. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include the method steps of sizing the roof brush for a roof to be cleaned, positioning the roof brush on the roof, and using the vertical arm to pull the cleaning head through a cleaning stroke. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include safety and efficiency.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a roof brush method of use which permits the roof brush cleaning head to be re-positioned on the roof, from the ground. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include the method steps of pulling down and then twisting the vertical arm. Advantages associated with the realization of this object include safety and efficiency.